Jail Wars
by itskokohakufan
Summary: Rukia Harem! Rukia is a woman despite her old age yet young appearance can tend her to be so mature, insulting Ichigo snd his friends lifestyle sorry suck at summaries Ichigo,Toshiro,Grimmjow,Shuhei,Kaien,Ishida,Ashido,Renji and others X RUKIA!
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing about BLEACH, it's the mighty Tite Kubo-sensei, If "I" do own it. I promise myself and I totally deliver Rukia's Harem. I LOVE RUKIA HAREM!**

**Chapter 1**

"K-K-Kurosaki-kun, I-I'm going to-ahh!" the girl moaned in pleasure as her lover sucked her womanhood, drinking all the juices flowing down to her thighs as her arousal continued to be so wet yet aroused. Ichigo devour all her semen down to the woman's restricted part, the bell rang signaling the "one night stand" has already finished. _Damn, I wanted to have more. _He hissed, as he sat up, removing the dangerous metal that had stuck into his manhood and started to get dressed, walking towards the door and said. "Next time, I'm not going to be gentle." Smirking maniacally, shutting the door out.

"So how was your sex?" his friend Shuhei grinned, paying his client some bunch of money.

"She's very gentle, bou't you."

"She's hardcore man! You should try her out next time, how about you Grimmjoy?"

"It sucks she menstruated into my virgin hood." Grimmjow said, rubbing his soar cheek that was slapped by his client.

"Dude! That sounds horrible!" nagged Ichigo.

"FUCK YOU!"

"Yeah, FUCK ME!"

"That's enough fucks! Stop this sex bullshits, we still have a party to attend!"

"TOSHIRO?!" they shouted turning their heads to see a mad Toshiro.

"No need to shout…"

"So, how was your sex?" three ask him curiously right in front his face.

"NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!"

"Sighhh…anyway…There's this popular bar that everyone was talking about. I heard that they are sexy strippers and great bartenders who worked in there they are professionals as may say, you should thanked me for what I've done, I already booked ourselves." Grinned Toshiro

"Sexy strippers?" Shuhei.

"Great bartenders?" Ichigo.

"Professionals?" Grimmjow.

"Yes, now let's go!" Toshiro said, leading them towards the limousine.

"Toshiro…How was it really?" Ichigo ask.

"About what?"

"YOUR SEX!" Grimmjow and Shuhei shouted.

_These hornies would never stop caring about sex and slutty girls. They don't give a crap about their life and how young they were, all they care is sex…And I think someone just shouting awhile ago and I feel like we're been followed by or something like that…Maybe my imaginations?_

A certain midget yet petite with short black hair that reaches her ear level and a strand of hair that kepts on hanging between her violet eyes, Kuchiki Rukia the sister in law and adopted sister of Byakuya who married Hisana, the older twin sister of Rukia. They're kind of lucky, having Byakuya as a family, they didn't accept him because of money. IT'S LOVE! Byakuya was deeply in love with Hisana and couldn't resist how they care and how desperately in love they were, so the wedding is already delivered and for a 30 year old couple, they raised two beautiful babies.

"Auntie! What are you doing?" A five year old Homura said, showing her cute kitten eyes.

"Not now…Homura, I'm busy, go play with Shizuku for awhile." Rukia said, still glaring at the lap top screen with a cigarette in her mouth and a bottle of daiquiri on the table.

Homura pouted at Rukia with gooey teary eyed eyes in 3…2….1

"OKAASAN! OTOOSAN! Auntie doesn't want to play with me!" Homura cried, running towards the kitchen, hugging Hisana's legs. Hisana smiled with a concern look in the face, bending over to meet her daughters height and said sweetly. "Homura-chan, you know that Rukia-oneesan is currently busy these days and why don't you play with Shizuku-kun?"

"But, Shizu-chan doesn't want to play with me either!"

"Hisana, what happened?" Byakuya said, stepping inside the kitchen door.

"Oh nothing important sweetie, Homura-chan is just being a spoiled brat again." Hisana chuckled, ruffling her daughter's hair.

"I'm not spoiled!" The little girl pouted adoringly.

Byakuya smiled at his daughter's in denial, he then look over to a shorter twin that was sitting at the living room who was typing all the documents into her laptop, needing it for her business and some organization to be passed through her boss.

"Was she investigating again?"

"Yes, Byakuya-sama, this is her job after all. She can solve it all in just one blink, she's a prodigy and She's really good at this kind of stuff." Hisana smiled admiringly.

"Good at watching Rated R footages?"

"I HEARD THAT!"

_Crap! Why does she can hear from there to here?_

"Kaien!" A maroon headed guy, barged into the unit, sightseeing a girl curled up around Kaien's waist.

"WHAT THE HELL? ASHIDO! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M FUCKING?!" Kaien shouted, throwing the woman aside.

"Well sorry for that! This is important! They are here and currently they are waiting for an orange haired idiot who is still enjoying his sex, so get the fuck out of here and get dressed!" Ashido slamming the damn door.

_Fuck! That Ashido! I'm going to get you!_

"Sorry babe, we'll do it next time, ne my sweet Miyako~." He said buckling his pants then went to the door leaving the woman that was thrown aside earlier. He opens the door, smirking to see his friends leaning against the stall, waiting for him.

"Having fun?" Grinned Renji.

"Why not? He's Kaien were talking about."Ishida said, touching the brim of his glasses, as his habit.

"Hey! I used condoms!" Kaien pouted.

"They are here and I think I heard that little guy that they are heading to this popular bar." Asido said, holding his chin, trying to remember of what he's been hearing.

"Let's go before they'll catch us."

"Oh, I know where they'll be heading." Ishida.

"Really, where?"

"You wanna know?"

They waited, annoyed of hearing these "you wanna know." Crap.

"Huenco Mundo Club, that place is a hit! It is where sexy strippers and great bartenders who were highly professionals."

"Sexy strippers!" Renji.

"Great bartenders!" Kaien.

"Pofessionals!" Ashido.

"SHHHHHHHHHH, THE'LL HEAR US YOU ASSHOLES!" Ishida shouted.

"You're the one who is shouting!" the three retorted.

"And were now practically quietly screaming!." Ishida.

"What should we do?" asked Renji and shouted.

"HIDE?!" Kaien.

"NO! We're going to follow them." Ishida said, shushing their voice down.

"Tsk, I think something is going to happen tonight." Said Renji.

"DON'T WISH!"

"Oh, I WISH!"

"SHHHHH, just shut the fuck up!"

"You're right Toshiro! This pace is a hit!" Grimmjow, whistling at some chicks passing by.

"Call me, if you're done!" The driver smirked, starting the engine.

"Yeah, take care of the car, Ganju-san!" Toshiro.

"Are you doubting me?"

"Hurry up and GO! Before I'll freeze your whole fucking body!" Toshiro said coldly, Ganju shivered, then drove off, not wanting to be punished by a small-yet-oh-so-high-and-mighty-ice-prince.

"Let's go! I'm ready to gring some ass!" Shuhei.

"Be patient Shuhei, be patient." Smirked Ichigo.

The four sex gods entered and met with some really sexy strippers, stripping themselves at the pole, Dj's playing Bump N' Grind remix by R Kelly, twerking and grinding could see on the dance floor and lovers making out publicly and LASTY, great bartenders, showing off their incredible skills.

"Toshiro?!"

"Kusaka! My man! What the hell are you doing in here?" Toshiro said happily, happy to see his long found time bestfriend since he was still a child.

"I worked in here, you dumbass! Your table is already set, Can I get you guys something?" Kusaka smiled, fishing out a yellow notebook.

"Sex with an Alligator." Toshiro.

"Orgasm." Grimmjow.

"Slippery Nipple." Shuhei

"Wet Pussy." Ichigo.

"Coming right up!" Kusaka grinned, heading towards the bartenders stall.

"Call me is the drinks has arrive." Said Grimmjow.

"You're not going any-" before Toshiro could finish, the three had already grinding to some chicks on the dance floor.

_Great! Just great! _Toshiro couldn't change his mind, he then join them dancing, grinding and twerking with everyone inside the room not caring the world whoever it was.

"Hawt! This place is full of sexiness!" Kaien said, dancing sexily to a girl, as he snakily touch her sexy hips.

"Ain't it fun?" Renji, grinding.

"I'm already hard!" Ashido exclaimed, twerking while drinking his Appe Martini.

_This isn't a bad idea after all, WAIT! Aren't we spying those…DAMN…Nevermind, I wanna have some drinks. _Ishida walked towards the bartenders stall.

"Quincy Martini, please…" Ishida ordered, touching the brim of his glasses and noticed that the bartender was a woman.

_A woman? Tsk, never thought of one before. _Ishida, then was amazed by the woman's skills, as she started to juggle to god knows where, and he is impressed by her skills compared to some guy bartenders.

"Enjoy." She said, then went to another costumer.

_Tsk, this is a professional place…damnit Ishida…don't underestimate people, especially beautiful girls._

He then noticed that the girl was waking to where he was sitting, watching her wiping the table stall and cleaning the glass with a clean cloth, putting it to where it was taken. He examined her behind his glasses, she's wearing a black corset and a black skaters skirt and a back high heels. She's pretty alright, as her get up fitted her pale skin and weird violet eyes and she's short and petite yet sexy, as to be examined.

_Wait! I have a girlfriend, damnit! That chick is totally messing up my mind!_

"Is something wrong?" He snap out of it, as the girl infront of him smirking together with those violet ones.

"S-Sorry, this place is pretty popular with sexy strippers and great bartenders! How long you've been working here, Miss?" Ishida punched himself as he said this.

"A month from now." She answered, still wiping the glasses.

"Ishida?" He turned his head around to see the guy he didn't want to speak of all the earth.

"TOSHIRO?!"

"What? You sound like you want a fight!" Toshiro said, pissed.

"What are you doing in here anyway?"

_Wait? The truth is…What the hell are we doing in here, were the one who's spying at them…I mean…whatever, anyway._

"That's my line, what are you doing in here?" Toshiro said, sitting on a chair, next to him.

"Is there something wrong, for me being in here?" Ishida glared behind his glasses.

"Nothing, just weird."

"Frozen Daiquiri, please." Toshiro ordered.

Ishida then turn his head to the counter and only to see a guy with jaw-length blonde hair, serving Toshiro's drink.

_Where the hell that girl could be? She's just standing here awhile ago…Maybe my imagination? _He glared at his drink, blaming it for imagining that beautiful girl. _But it wasn't just an imagination, she served this drink for me…WAIT! I HAD A FUCKING GIRLFRIEND, no time for anyone else. God! Please forgive all my sins!_

"Ishida, were you following us?" Ishida nearly choked his Quincy Martini.

"So you DO followed us, that explains a lot." Toshiro huffed, drinking his Frozen Daiquiri.

"What's your business in following us?"

"None of you business." There's no point in hiding it.

"Are you gay? Do you have hots for each one of us?" Toshiro said in a disgusting way.

"What? FUCK NO!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the bidding is now open!" Everyone's attention at the Hats and Clogs man, as the red curtain started to open wide and to see a nude girl, she has huge blessings and a long greean wavy hair and a red line painted across her eyes.

"This goddess here is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, she is 17, her hobbies is dancing, shopping and…sex. Alright! The bidding has started at $15,000." Mr. Hat and Clogs grinned.

"$100,000."

"$500,000."

"$700,000."

"$900,000."

"Come on! Is there anything bigger than that?" the man on the stage mocked.

"ONE MILLION!" Toshiro and Ishida grimaced at Grimmjow's deal of money, holding the case of money.

_That idiot! Taking that woman with our money is…a good job! _Toshiro, Shuhei and Ichigo thought, that's right they thought the same.

"Okay, you can come here and-"

"FIFTY MILLION!" We turned our heads, jaw dropping of the deal that the superman like hair in his mid forties.

_DAMN, RICH BASTARD!_

"And you are?"

"Sousuke Aizen." He smirked handsomely, standing infront of the stage as the money rained down at the stage dramatically.

"Aizen-san, you can take her now." The man holding the mic said. Aizen stared at the woman lustfully, carrying her bridal style walking out from the club.

"That's a lot of money." Said the bartender before, staring at the raining money o the stage.

"What a pedo." Ishida scoffed, finishing the whole bottle of martini.

"DAMN! That woman is hot! Sorry guys, we could've group sex with that woman!" Grimmjow said, walking towards where Toshiro was sitting with a certain four eyed guy.

"Ishida?" Ichigo glared at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH OR TOSHIRO!" Shuhei grinned, receiving a glare from Toshiro.

"Hooking up?" Grimmjow, this time it is a death glare.

"WHAT? OH FUCK NO! I only fuck my girlfriend." Ishida said, touching the brim of his glasses that only could make them pissed even more.

"See you at school Ishida!" Toshiro said, cutting their about to have trouble scene. Ishida nodded, then drink his bottle again only to noticed that it was already empty.

_Should I get another drink?_

"What?! I was thinking of kicking his ball down!" Grimmjow said bored.

"Then go get one!" Ichigo

"I want to have sex!" Shuhei

"Then go get some!" Ichigo.

"What's wrong with you? Wanna fight?!" Grimmjow anf Shuhei held his collar.

"ENOUGH! And let's go! I'm still not yet finish with my sex!" Toshiro.

"I'm not in the mood to have sex, I wanna take a nap." Said Ichigo.

"What? Already letting your ego out?" teased Toshiro .

"Hey, I can dare to grab a hold of my sex yah'know." Ichgo.

"SEX IS PART OF YOUR IFE ICHIGO, REMEMBER THAT!" Shuhei explained.

"I have a hard time believing you said that, Ichigo." Grimmjow snickered.

"HEY! Can you guys once grab a hold of your sex! It's not like we'll die without being virgin!"

"Maybe for you, but not for us." Shuhei.

"I don't care, I'm still taking a nap!" Ichigo said yawning.

_Damn…why am I friends with them again? _ He opens the door and saw a girl, standing at the corner…._smoking?_

"Ishida! There you are!" Kaien said, running towards the bathroom, Ishida who is throwing up.

"How many fucking bottle you're drinking you damn maggot!" Ashido said, not bothering how many damn bottle he drank.

"Oh, Ishida, I know you you feel! Throw it all up." Renji grinned, patting Ishida's shoulder.

"F-FUCK YOU." Ishida turned his head then throw it all up at Renji's shirt.

"FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK ?! ISHIDA!" Renji, punched him in the face, making his nose bleed as red as Ashido and his hair.

_Damn you! ABARAI! I'M GONNA SEW YOUR ASS INTO STITCHES!_

"Kuchiki-san? What are you still doing here?" Mr. Hat and Clogs said, opening the staff room door.

"Could you at least know how to knock?" Rukia grunted, buttoning a half way of her polo.

The man walk towards Rukia, smirking as he pinned her against the wall, cupping her chin up to meet his eyes.

"You look beautiful as ever." He grinned, leaning down to kiss her.

"Thanks…" Rukia smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck and…

"O-O-OUCH W-W-WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He whined, caressing his bleeding nape.

"Don't whine! It's just a little a blood."

"So your okay with a 'just a little blood'."

"I'll do it if it's okay, don't make me do it to you again, isn't right Urahara?" Rukia said, glaring at him, as she continued to button the unfinished polo get up.

"So you're going to school tomorrow?" Urahara grinned behind his fan.

"Don't make stupid things in there, sensei." Rukia said matter of factly.

"Hey! I' only doing that because I was ordered to, anyhow…You should go by now young girls doesn't want to be late at this time and Byakuya might lecture you about punctuality."

"I'll manage and Nii-sama is going to fetched me by the way. These are the documents that I've been working on. These people are the next victim. I'll call Soi-fon to prepare those spies that she was holding, we need not to be caught by the suspects or anything. That Aizen guy might be one of his underlings, stay alert." Rukia warned, handing him the documents.

"Your hurting my feelings, you sound like this is one of my bidding business." Urahara said grinning behind hi s fan.

"Don't worry, there is nothing to do with your business compare to my own business anyway…tell Yoruichi my regards. I need to go now before something else might happen to us we might both regret." Rukia teased.

"Hehe, your so little to be so mature."

"See you tomorrow, Urahara and tell Ukitake to take his medicine!" Rukia ordered, waking out the door.

_So mature…_

Rukis went out fishing out something into her pockets. _Need some cigarettes._ She put the cigar in her mouth lighting it with a damn lighter and then she heard some group of boys comes out from the club. She doesn't bother to turn around not like she cared or something, they are just a bunch of youngsters…

Ichigo and his friend walk towards at the roadside waiting for their limousine to come.

"Damn that Ganju! Where the hell is he driving around?" Grimmjow said, punching some letters in his iPhone.

"Be patient." Toshiro.

Then they noticed a young girl, smoking at their side.

_They haven't smoke before, but they drink, clubbing and prostituting like they didn't care how young they were, buy they really didn't dare to smoke or something._

Rukia noticed them staring at her. She narrowed her eyes.

_Raven, Blue, White, Orange? What a weird color combination. _

Rukia smirked, blowing a smoke from her breath, then her phone rang out of sudden.

_Byakuya? Crap, did I do something again?_ She hesitates to answer the call, but answer it right away.

**Calling…**

Rukia: Hello…

Byakuya: I'm sorry, I can't fetched you-

?: I'M STILL BREEDING! DON'T INTERFERE!

Rukia: Hisana?

_Interfere? What the!? Are they having sex?_

Byakuya: Sorry Ruks! I can't mmmnnpp-

**End Call…**

_Tsk, calling me you guys are fucking!_ Rukia sighed, she doesn't have a choice but to take the taxi.

_Damn Hisana, this is all your fault! She doesn't need to be that possessive, I mean you guys are married and have two beautiful babies! For the love of gun!_ Rukia smirked, waiting for a taxi to come blowing another breath of smoke while pretending not to listen to the guys talking about sex, condoms and slutty girls.

"I TOLD YOU THAT, I MET THIS GIRL BARTENDER AND SHE'S DAMN HOT!" The four guys turned their heads to see their rivals helping the drunk Ishida out of the place.

"Your drunk! Your just seeing things!" Renji said, helping the drunk Ishida around his shoulder.

"Sexy Bartender Girl? Who?"

"I can't believe you've fall for that, Kaien." Ashido said, following at the their back, Then they noticed their rival glaring the crap out of them.

"What are you still doing in here? Get ready for a fight!" Kaien growled.

"That's my line!" Ichigo stepped infront of him, then dark auras are glowing at their back, there are humors of them being twins, finding it out makes their blood boiled in anger.

_That guy? I think I saw him before? Tsk whateves…_ Rukia shrugged, huffing out a smoke, the a taxi stops over her.

"He…THAT'S! Wait!" Ishida was about to chase the woman but collapsed from dizziness.

"Ishida! Hang in there buddy!" Kaien said, punching his face back in forth.

"You only make things worse, idiot!" Renjoi punched him in the face and was unconscious.

"NOW WERE HAVING FUN!" Grimmjow grinned, while punching everyone else.

"Auntie!" Rukia was greeted by a hug from Homura and Shizuku, the two sibling eyed her excitedly, Rukia noticed their suspicious eyes and decided to ask anyway.

"What is it Homura? Shizuku?" ak Rukia.

"You said that you're gonna give us loads of gift!" Shizuku said madly.

"You forfot?" Homura said teary eyed.

"YOU PROMISED US!" Shizuku and Homura started to cry.

_Damn…I totally forgot about that…I need to do something._

"I'm really sorry kids, Auntie is very pressured of these days, I'm sorry that I've broke the promise." Rukia said reassuringly, the two kids continue to sniffle, Rukia sighed.

"But Auntie is going to do something that can make you happy." Rukia smiled

"What is it?" one of them ask.

"I'm taking you out this coming Saturday, let's go to the Amusement Park…"

"REALLY!" They said, relief of seeing their happy smiles again.

"Really, Really…"

"PROMISE!"

"I promise and I crossed my heart and hope to die." Rukia smirked, convincing them to believe her.

"Yayyy! THANK YOU ONEESAMA!" the two sibings hugged her tightly

"Aww, what a sweet oneechan or should I say Auntie."

Rukia turn her head and saw her cousin.

"Soifon?"

**CHAPTER 2 The New People**

**Review for more Chapters will be updated!**

**This is my inspiration story by the way….**

**Inspired by the author**___**rukiafun **_**YOU SHOULD CHECK HER STORY OUT!**

**IT'S VERY COOL AND VERY INSPIRATIONAL! **

**THESE ARE HER STORIES **_**Gangs up! **_Very Rukia Harem with her I don't care thingy personality and VERY FUNNY, ROMANTIC COMEDY AND RUKIA HAREM! She's older than the others! YOU SHOUD READ!

_**Violet Orbs**_ Rukia is very mysterious, reading tarot cards and capturing some footage like school scandal it's very awesome and also an aristocratic Rukia 3 READ THIS ALSO!

_**Innocent Abandon **_Rukia is a chainsmoker, HitsuRuki ahhh soo cute Rukia is caught by Toshiro smoking at the rooftop…you really need to read this!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews! **_**Animeghostgirl and ThebAka, it really means alot to me **_

_**AND THIS IS AN INSPIRATIONAL STORY! THE AUTHOR IS: rukiafun….please please please read he stories: Gangs up!, Innocent Abandon and Vioet Orbs and LASTLY Please convinced her too continue because she's more better than I do! Okay… just check her story out, you'll be amazed and get excited!**_

**I picked the characters who have same/slight-ish personality like Kaien and Ichigo, Ishida and Toshiro, Ashido and Grimmjow (Huenco Mundo dudes) AND Renji and Shuhei (tattooed dudes) ahhahhahahah so yeahhh…sometimes similarities could be your worst enemy.**

**FYI…I OWN BLEACH =,=**

**Chapter 2**

_I saw a girl standing on the cliff, I can see by the look in her eyes. They look sad and empty…I don't know why, but I felt like of giving her my embrace, I want to show her that everything is going to be alright, I saw her tears streaming down her face she sniffles as she talks. "I'm sorry…please forgive me…Ishida-kun, I know it's too late for me to say this, Ishida-kun I-_

"GODDAMMIT ISHIDA!" He snapped out of it, realizing that it was only just a nightmare and was awaken by he's stupid friend Ashido.

"Dress up for school! Were gonna be late!" Ashido said, as he walks out from Ishida's room to call the other "family member" to haul their ass off from their beds.

"Oiii Kaien! TAKE A BATH ALREADY!" Ishida could hear Renji shouting, knocking Kaien's door violenty.

"I'M FUCKING!"

Ishida sighed, as he grab his glasses that was laying on top of his bed side table, he then noticed someone's arm wrapping around his figure body. _Nemu…? Oh yeah…Kurotsuchi Mayuri's daughter…and my girlfriend DAMMNIT! _Ishida then noticed the bottle that he was drinking last night…_that explains a lot! _He hauled his ass off out from the bed, making his way in the bathroom.

_Blood could see everywhere, cries echoed inside the room, sharp objects can be seen. Everything isn't normal…A tear fell down in to my eyes, I couldn't stop staring at her limped figure laying down on the futon…_

_I'm sorry Momo…I couldn't-_

A certain white headed little midget Hitsugaya Toshiro, wakes up lazily only to realized that someone is on his bed…girl…naked…sexy…..taller than him and disturbed by the dream.

_Tsk, I wonder if I ever get myself a girlfriend…AND MUST BE shorter than him or an inch taller than him! Dammnit height! GROW ALREADY!_

He groaned as he stood up, he hated mornings, especially morning showers. **(Author's Thoughts: Ironic** **right?) **leaving the nude girl in his room, sleeping for her slumber.

_Maybe she's tired of our sex, last night._

"Shuhei! WHERE THE FUCK ARE Y—HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Toshiro shouted, shutting the door because Shuhei was in the middle of the fuck.

_I hope this isn't like what happen a second ago…_

"_OI GRIMMJOW! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR IMMEDIETLY!"_

"_I'M FUCKING!"_

"_ICHIG-"_

"_I'M FUCKING"_

GODDAMMNIT! I wanna grab some sex! Toshiro goes back in his room and started fucking, were moaning and orgasms can be heard from the four sex gods room.

"There are girl who have been kidnapped these days, it's also one of the girls that you've been investigating." Soifon said, with her natural sense of talking.

"Yeah…I heard the news last night…and the fact that the culprit isn't found yet…I already gave the documents to Urahara if not those young girs are in great danger, by the way. I was having my job last night and thing are pretty heating up…" Rukia stops for awhile drinking her coffee, holding onto her cigarette aside.

"Do you know a guy name…Aizen Sousuke?" Rukia then put the cigarette in her mouth.

"Aizen?"

"Soifon, could you spy this guy for me, he seems suspicious or maybe the suspect of the last victim."

"Sure…by the way Rukia…don't trust anyone…especially that damn bidding business man Urahara! He seems suspicious of these days, always snickering around and lazed around!" Soifon spitted the name in a disgusting way.

"I don't trust him for the first time I met him which I don't practically remember how I met him, but he seems useful enough though, he can lure those suspects into his bar…" Rukia grinned, bowing a breath of smoke.

"That's the thing! If ever that Aizen guy and idiot Urahara is one of his underlings or Urahara might be the mastermind…If anyone finds out that you are spying, you'll be executed or maybe assassinated and—"

"It's alright, Soifon calm down, I'm not the only one to die you know." Rukia snickered behind her cigar.

_Why the heck is she so against to him anyway…Keh…oh…Soifon just admit that you really love him._

"By the way…why are you so against him?" Rukia bothered to ask.

"Don't sound like you're asking me that I liked him?!" Soifon pouted.

"Anyway…I'm going to school, this woman is too old to be late."

"Kehh…sure grandma…wanna drive you from school?"

"It would be an honor, Okaasama." Rukia grinned.

She likes having Soifon as her cousin, she is like a sister to her even though the two of them were put into such dangerous job, they can handle the crap out of it they as well called themselves BADDASSES.

"ACHOOO!"

"Sick?" Yoruichi grinned, filing Rukia's resumes

"No…someone must've cursing me." Urahara sniffled, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

**Meanwhile at school…**

**SEIREITEI UNIVERSITY**

"Shuhei! Grimmjow! For the fucking last time! GET YOUR SCRAWNY FUCKING ASS OFF OUT OF THE FUCKING CAR!" Toshiro hissed, shouting at them for flirting some slutties inside the car.

_Even at school HUH?_

"Alright, Alright! Grumps….no need to shout it's bad for your health." Grimmjow grinned, making his ass off out the damn car as well as Shuhei follow behind me said with a grin on his face. "You're too young to do that Shiro…"

"HEY WERE ALMOST LATE! BEACAUSE YOU ASSWIPES ARE FUCKING!" Ichigo couldn't take the damn thing anymore.

"Wait…you're fucking too…" Shuhei

"YES I AM! AND GRINGGO WAS THE AST HOLLOW FUCKER TO FUCK BECAUSE HE WHO COULDN'T STOP THE FUCKING!" Ichigo then eyed Grimmjow who is picking his his damn nose not even giving the whole fucking damn shit.

"Sorry Ichi…Girls just could'nt resist me…wait! Hollow Fucker? Nice…" Grinned Grimmjow.

_Oh…damn…so he cares after all! Way to go Ichigo…Way to go…_

"Any plans this weekend?" Toshiro asked.

_I hope not this isn't all about fuck shits…_

"Sex…" Shuhei.

_Damn! Really?!_

"Wanna go group sex?" snickering, Grimmjow.

"I AM FUCKING IN!" Ichigo.

_FOR THE LOVE OF FUCK!_

"Fine! Amusement Part first and we'll do the fuck after, Deal?!"

_Damn! Why does this midget excites me so much…_ the three thought the same.

"Deal!" the three said, smirking their damn faces.

_Nothing will ever deny to the great Hitsugaya Toshiro…_ Then they walk towards their own fucking business while talking their fucks and fuckbabies.

"I TOLD YOU THAT I'M OUT OF CONDOMS YOU DUMBASS!" Kaien shoted at Ashido.

"Oh…so your selling condoms, that explains a lot…" Ishida, calculating their money that they had been using these days well_ only for them…not me…they all use MY money and half of their money to pay those slutty prostitutes just to have sex with them..well they are my friends and I'm rich…_

"I went the day before yesterday in the Amusement Park—"

"Then you grab a girl and fuck her…" Ashido inserted Renji's sentence.

"We'll yeah…and there's this store…it contains condoms, sex toys, SM's and sex dolls…it's popular for hornies." Renji grinned.

_Tsk…yeah right…HORNIES!_

"Well let's go there this Saturday, I need to buy some condoms…my fuckbabies suggested what flavor they would like for me to use."

_I DON'T FUCKING CARE, KAIEN! Why the hell are you in our friends anyway! I am not the fucking type guy who likes to fuck…all the time…I only fuck when I had the mood to fuck._

"Anyway…we should go, we still need to organize and plan our School's Festival and there is no time of girlfriends, sex and fucks." Ishida eyeing Kaien, of course.

_Fuck you, Ishida!_ Kaien.

"Well…go forth, I still need to fix my hair." Ishida said, then running forward in the god knows where fucking bathroom.

_That's right! Fix your scrawny damn hair you fucking damn nerd ass shit…_

The three watch Ishida's damn figure to fade away, then a black Mercedes stops in the parking lot.

_Show off…_

"I'll pick you up from school." Soifon told Rukia, as she give her a kiss on the cheeks. Soifon examined her eyes at Rukia's then…"Tsk,Tsk,Tsk…" Soifon snickered, staring at the pocket cigar case in Rukia's skirt pocket. Rukia raised an eyebrow, then knew for a moment what she mean't.

"I promise…I won't get caught." She grinned, lowering the the damn thing like you can't see the fucking way of it.

"Just don't get caught…see you!" then Soifon drive off.

Rukia then proceeded herself into the damn halls and finding where does this damn Guidance Office.

_FUCK! I forgot to ask Urahara…_

"Need some help?" a figure said behind her back.

_Speaking of the fucking devil._

**Meanwhile at the Room**

"GOD?! Ithought we're late." Ichigo.

"Did you make your fucking assignments?" Toshiro arched a brow.

_Dammnit, I fucking forgot about that!_

"Hey…check this out…" Grimmjow gestured, pointing at Shuhei flirting with the girls.

"Ne, Tatsuki…mind if you copy me your History Project?"grinned Grimmjow, sending blushes from the girls and death glares from the boys.

"I-I don't mind, here you go." Tatsuki blushed madly, giving him, her notebook.

_Tsk, HELL YEAH! THANK YOU! I can't believe you've fall for that, too bad I'm not interested in muscled girls._ Grimmjow started to sit on his desired chair, while copying the whole fucking damn paper.

_I feel bad for you…Tatsuki. _Ichigo, then decided to take the punishment than copying the others effortly-to be made-damn-assignment.

_That Damn Grimmjow! He really has a fucking damn hollow heart._

"K-K-Kurosaki-kun, you can copy mine, If you want to." A bubbly damn airhead disturbed his MUST be quiet scene, he then glanced at her with a scowl on his face, before he could answer her.

"Take you seats! A lot of new happenings these days, new teachers and new student, please respect them like they respected you, okay." Ukitake, with his father natured like attitude, smiling sweetly to his fellow students.

Toshiro smiled, he's close with this guy, he's like a father to him, giving him candies all the time.

_Wait! WHAT NO! NOT THE DAMN CANDIES!_

"Ohh, before the class starts, a new edition of sweet candies for Shiro-chan!"

_DAMMNIT! I'LL TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID!_

Toshiro glared at his friend's laughing like they didn't care the fucking thing, only them they are laughing. Because they knew it could only offend him more.

"SHUT UP!" He hissed, and then the three shutted their damn mouth, seeing Toshiro how fumed he was.

_Don't mess with the wrong midget!_

"Thank you…" Ukitake heard the new student behind the door, wondering who she was talking to, but slipped out anyway.

"Come in…" Ukitake said calmly, gesturing someone outside to come in.

They all went their eyes infront of a short, petite, short black hair and…violet eyes_ how unique…_

"Orikasa Rukia, nice to meet you." Rukia smiled, definitely a fake smile, she roamed her eyes around and saw. _Raven, Blue, White, Orange…did I saw them somewhere…?_

"Orikasa-san, you can seat behind Kurosaki-san and Hitsugaya-kun, please raise your hands, both of you." Ukitake smiled sweetly.

_Hitsugaya? I heard that name before…_

Rukia over to where she was ordered to sit, she passed by them, not really caring the damn thing. She felt like some girls are glaring behind her back, she just scoffed the crap out of it, not really caring the damn whole thing! She sat quietly listening like a whole highschooler girl. Although she is too advance to know this damn stuff, despite of her _ehemmm….old age. _

Time has passed from all those boring lectures and those damn thing earlier it's already time to eat some lunch for the Hotties, they went first since "they are popular" not even bothering to wait for the damn bell to ring. She's now Orikasa Rukia…hiding her true identity is easier than she thought.

"Orikasa-san…?" Rukia turned her head to see a group of girls, they are eight of them, standing infront of her with their smile on their face._ Nice…some friends…_

"Hey…" Rukia faked a smile, gesturing them that she heard her, she noticed someone, averting her head like she's not interested or something, she could feel the aura, like befriending her and throw her aside like a used diaper. She get's that a lot. _Maybe…a bad idea after all and it's interesting at the same time._

"Wanna grab some—"

"Let's go Orihime…I'm hungry…" A spiky haired girl dragged her friend outside the room, cutting the crap out of her damn sentence. Rukia watched them heading out, not caring the damn thing.

_Tsk, I need to smoke…_

"How was Byakuya-boy?" A dark woman with long violet hair tied into a high ponytail with her feline and cat like eyes and her orange and black jumpsuit get up.

"Same as always…Yoruichi…"…"

"Here are your books, Rukia-chan~" Urahara handed her three books, History,Computer and Chemistry for the schedule for today's subjects.

"Keep tracking…I'm not here to waste this stupid plan."

"It's not stupid!"

"Rukia…go to the Gotei 13 Corps. This afternoon, we have a special meeting to discuss." Ukitake then showed up inside the room, handing her things that needed for school.

"And don't forget! You're now Orikasa Rukia!"

Rukia nodded, then went through the hallways, finding the damn Student Council Room.

_Damn…Am I that forgetful enough?!_

Kaien and Renji were stamping the approval sign on the damn paper for the upcoming School Festival with Kaien was talking about sex in the bathroom,while Ishida is silently signing the resumes for the new students and new faculty members WHILE Ashido is busy eating his damn ice cream.

"So…I was saying, there's this love hotel in Shibuya, I picked the special room of course! Also I picked the big price for the best girl, she's sexy, hot, naughty, a slut, horny, beautiful and…aggressive…YOU SHOULD TRY HER OUT MAN!" Kaien said. Nose bleeding, fantasizing the memories he stayed the night with that woman.

_Not a chance Kaien, not a fucking chance!_

"If you're done stamping papers, go to our classroom, don't ever mind the damn thing of me being alone!" Ishida.

"Don't worry we won't!"

Then they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"WHO THE HELL IS IT?!" Ashida was out of his mind, opening the damn door and to see a girl.

_Tsk…LUCKY JACKPOT!_

"Hello little girl, what's your name?" Ashido, leaning down to meet her height.

"I'm the new student…Orikasa Rukia…"

"Oiii! Ashido! WHO THE HELL IS IT?!" Renji shouted.

"It's the new student!"

Kaien stood his ass off from the couch, making his way to the door. Kaien eyed her with his usual scowling face which Rukia looked up to see him scowled even more. _Does highschool students are really that immature…_

"So…your name?" he scowled deeply.

"K—Orikasa Rukia…" _DAMN THAT WAS FUCKING CLOSE!_

"And?" annoyed.

"Nice to meet you!" Rukia bowed, respectfully.

"Who the hell is that!? Kaien!" Ishida shouted.

"Nothing! Just do your fucking business!"

"Sorry about that, Orikasa..NOW LET'S GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE OR ELSE YOU'LL BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF CLASS!" Kaien shouted, dragging the poor Rukia out of the damn place.

_Highschoolers are weird….Youngsters these day are pretty violent…_

"Here we are! Now go!" Kaien gestured her to go inside her destined room.

"Thank You…" Rukia smiled, then that was the time she came inside the room.

-0-

"H-H-Hitsugaya-k-kun, I-I-I L-LOVE YOU! P-PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME?!" A girl with cup D blessings confessed her damn love to Toshiro, who is quite used to this love confessions and it was always him to be confessed to all girls at school.

"I'm sorry…" He said flatly while taking out something from his pockets, it's a love letter that he received from her.

"Thank you for your appreciation, but I can't accept your feelings…" Toshiro said tearing the letter into tiny little pieces right infront of the brokenhearted girl. He smirked after seeing her face, he cupped her chin up and whispers.

"You're ugly…" He glared with an evil grin on his face and the girl slapped his cheeks very hard and shouted at him. "Hitsugaya-kun no BAKA!"

_Damn that bitch! What the fuck is her problem! I'm just fucking being honest._

He rubbed his cheeks with his as arms, cursing that bitch for doing that.

_Next time, she'll pay for that…_

_Is that smoke…? _ Toshiro sniffled, smelling the tobacco scented cigar as the wind caused it by spreading it around. _I think I smelled this before…?_

"Oiii Toshiro! Why the hell are you making that girl cry in tears?!" Shuhei said mad.

"It's my fault, for being such a bad guy…" grinning.

"Anyway, that girl Oriki…Oruki…Oroko GODDAMMNIT HER NAME IS MESSED UP!" Ichigo.

_You're the only one who is messing that up!_

"You mean, Orikasa Rukia? What about her?" Grimmjow.

_Nice one Grimmjoy! I didn't know you had the thing of remembering people's damn name…_

"Did you seem to noticed, that we saw her before?"

"Not every fucking detail! I'm too busy minding my own sex…"

"Me, too…She's not my type, if you were to ask…" Shuhei.

"I think so too!" This time, Toshiro said.

"I think she's the girl…nahh I can't remember."

_FUCK YOU TOSHIRO! DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT!_

"Keh… I wanna have some fresh air!" Ichigo.

"Wanna race?" Grimmjoe grinned, as he started running passed Ichigo.

_H-Hey! NO FUCKING FAIR!_

The four started chasing the blue haired kitten towards the rooftops as their stopping point is on top of the school building.

Grimmjow was their runner, he can ran as fast as a fucking cheetah, he also won hundredths of trophies.

_Fucking lucky bastard!_

"NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS!"

_GODDAMMNIT IT'S ISHIDA!_ _then followed by Renji, Ashido and…Kaien. He's a damn slow runner._

"STOP!" Renji shouted orderly.

"THEN WHY THE FUCK, YOU MOTHERFUCKERS! FUCKING CHASING US!" Shuhei.

"STOP THE FUCKS! I SAID STOP IT ALREADY!" Ashido…still following where their ass will stop.

"SHUT UP! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US BABYFUCKER!" Grimmjow.

"SHUT YOU FUCKING MOUTH! JUST STOP RUNNING YOU HOLLOWFUCKERS!" Ishida and his group.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU FUCKING CALLED US?!" Ichigo

"STOP THIS FUCKING SHITS! LET'S END THIS FUCKING GAME TO THE FUCKING ROOFTOP!" Toshiro couldn't take the fucks.

No one said a word, as we already arrived into our destination, Grimmjow leading the way to open the damn fucking door, blocking our damn way. He tripped his foot, flat down on the floor and finally the chasing game has already stopped.

Grimmjow got up and realized that he was lying on top of a small and petite girl.

"Rukia?!" He exclaimed loudly as he got up, helping her a hand.

"IT'S YOU!?" Ishida, Toshiro, Kaien and Ichigo pointed at her with intimidating fingers.

**CHAPTER 2 A DONE!**

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR MORE CHAPTERS WILL BE UPDATED /smiley face/**

**CHAPTER 2 B will be soon to be updated...PLEASE REVIEW…I know there are many grammatical errors…but please just go with it…/smiley face/**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS ThebAka and animeghostgirl!/smiley face/**


End file.
